Waktunya Menyamar!
by Cuzhae
Summary: Solar anak shaleh nan berbakti berniat memberi hadiah untuk Ibu. #RamadhanChallenge –prompt: Nyari Baju Lebaran and #NulisRandom2018


**BoBoiBoy / BoBoiBoy Galaxy © Animonsta Studios / Monsta**

 **Warning: Typo(s), absurdness, Dimohon untuk tidak menyesal setelah membaca ini**

 **#Ramadhanchallenge Day: 22 – Nyari Baju Lebaran**

 **#NulisRandom2018**

 _ **Happy reading and enjoy ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lebaran tinggal menghitung hari, orang-orang sudah berburu baju lebaran. Nah, sebagai anak berbakti lagi shaleh Solar berniat membelikan baju baru untuk ibunda tercinta. Uangnya dari mana? Masih tanya, ya pasti karena Solar itu _Selebgram_ sekaligus _youtuber_ jadi banyak duit. Tinggal cari orang yang mau diajak dengannya. Masa orang ganteng keliaran di tempat publik sendirian nanti diculik tante-tante nakal kan gawat, _bilang aja takut dibilang jomblo kali._

"Thorn, _Where are you_ ~?! Yuhuu Thorn~" gema suara Solar dari ujung ke ujung.

"Berisik Solar. Thorn lagi di luar nyiram bunga," timpal Halilintar yang didekatnya. Bayangkan saja Solar teriak tepat pada telinga Halilintar. Meringis. Dia mengusap kedua telinganya.

Mendengar itu Solar langsung ke tempat yang dimaksud, menghiraukan Halilintar masih jengkel dengan teriakannya. "Thorn antar ke toko baju yuk?" ajak Solar.

"Hm? Mau ngapain?" menjeda acara siram bunga Thorn merespon.

"Oh nggak, cuma mau nyari buruan yang bagus aja sih,"

"Berburu...? Tapi kok ke toko baju bukan ke hutan?" bukannya tanda persetujuan yang terdengar, malah yang ada Thorn tanya balik.

"Ya sudah jawab, mau antar aku atau tidak?"

"Maaf Solar, mereka lebih membutuhkanku," mata Solar berkedut kesal saat si kakak lebih memilih tanamannya dibanding berbelanja dengannya. _Aku kalah dengan tanaman?!_

Ini Thorn yang terlalu mengasihani tanaman atau kenapa sih? Nganter adik sendiri kok masih mikir-mikir, biasanya kan mau diajak. Sebenarnya Thorn itu pilihan terakhir untuknya. Sudah beberapa orang ditanyai perihal sama, tetapi mereka tidak ada niatan untuk terima ajakan Solar.

Halilintar? Tidak, Solar masih sayang nyawa.

Taufan? Si kakak yang sering jadi partner menolaknya karena katanya ada urusan.

Gempa? Hm, Solar nggak tega. Lagipula tadi lagi bebenah rumah.

Blaze? Dia lagi... kemana ya? Entahlah, mungkin lagi main? Bodo ah

Ice? Jangan tanya lagi. Dia lagi mesraan sama bantal guling terkasih.

Thorn? Lebih pentingin bunga daripada saudara yang minta lontong, eh maksudnya tolong.

Kalau seperti ini harus bagaimana? gotcha! Ide cemerlang mampir di otak jenius Solar. Bagaimana kalau _crossdress_ saja?

Pas sekali rumah sedang sepi. Bergegas ke butik khusus wanita Solar berangkat. Ia hanya berharap semoga tak ada yang mengenalinya, bisa berabe semisal ketahuan. Mau taruh dimana mukanya saat terciduk melakukan _crossdress_ atau kasarnya jadi 'bencong', tapi dalam kata halus.

Penyamaran dimulai!

Perihal menyamar Solar jagonya. Bukannya kenapa, seringkali ia mendandani anak tetangga– tentu saja dengan seizin orang tua mereka dan hasil dandanan pun cukup lumayan. Psst, itu semua tanpa se-pengatahuan yang lain loh. Untuk baju dan yang lainnya, tenang Solar punya stok penyamaran. _Ini ceritanya Solar mau jadi mata-mata?_

Memang rumor itu benar adanya. Incaran butik terbaik–bagi Solar, isinya hanya ada manusia bergender perempuan saja. Sampai yang bersih-bersih, _service_ alat pun seorang perempuan tak terkecuali. Aneh rasanya jika lelaki masuk sana.

Setelah perjalan dari rumah cukup melelahkan akhirnya Solar sampai juga. Dan segera masuk lalu pilih baju dan terakhir pulang.

.

.

.

Thorn merasa bersalah sekarang, menyesal ia mengindahkan ajakan Solar. Karena itulah ia berencana menyusul ke sana.

"Kamu mau kemana Thorn?" langkahnya terhenti tepat saat dirinya memegang kenop pintu.

Merasa terpanggil Thorn menoleh, "Nyusul Solar. Katanya mau nyari buruan. Kasihan kalo sendiri aja. Tapi kok nyari buruan di toko baju ya? Apa sekarang toko baju ada hutannya?"

"Hahaha... Thorn.. Thorn.. mungkin maksud Solar itu, dia mau cari baju lebaran, bentar lagi 'kan lebaran. Soal dia bilang nyari buruan sih, sepertinya karena sekarang yang cari baju banyak. Jadi orang-orang seperti lagi berburu, saking banyaknya yang mau beli."

Thorn mengangguk paham.

"Aku ikut ya?"

"Baiklah, kak Taufan." _Owalah_ ternyata Taufan toh yang dari tadi bicara sama Thorn. Kirain ... ah lupakan saja.

Di ujung tangga, "AKU JUGA MAU IKUT! KALIAN JANGAN TINGGALKAN DIRIKU INI!" teriak Blaze dramatis–jalan yang dipelankan ( _slow-motion_ ) dan tangan yang seolah menggapai sesuatu yang susah diraih.

Reaksi Taufan dan Thorn –_–*

Punya saudara gini banget ya?

"Apa? Bukannya kita harus cepat menyusul Solar. Cepat cepat nanti Solar nya keburu hilang!" ditarik keduanya ke luar rumah.

"Haah . . ."

-oOo-

Wajar jika pusat perbelanjaan cukup ramai walau dalam terik matahari yang menyengat, membuat Thorn, Taufan, dan Blaze melenguh. Hambatan-hambatan di jalan membuat mereka kehilangan jejak Solar. Mau cari kemana di tempat luas dan seramai ini?

"Kita mau cari kemana lagi? Capek tau! Sudah gitu hari ini panas banget lagi! Coba ada minuman. Haus ..."

"Sadar Blaze, puasa."

Terasa menyiksa di bulan Ramadhan ini. Mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak, yang secara ajaib kursi panjang tepat berada di belakang mereka. Jangan tanya kenapa.

.

.

.

Butik yang dipilih Solar bukan sembarang butik. Di sini menyediakan beragam model baju modis. Untung ia sempat mencari pusat toko baju di internet, jadi tak usah mencari jauh.

"Eh lihat deh bu! Gadis yang di sana cantik ya?" kuping Solar terasa gatal jika ada yang membicarakannya. "Ya sih, tapi kenapa bu?" si ibu yang diajak ngobrol menyahut.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Begini-begini Solar itu laki-laki tulen, rasanya ia tidak terima dikatai cantik. Hei, sejatinya Solar memiliki tampang ganteng. Mau bukti? Tanya _fans_ dia pasti itu jawabannya.

 _Baju di sini bagus semua jadi bingung mau pilih yang mana_ , batin Solar.

Jadi begini alasannya mengapa kalau wanita sudah berbelanja itu butuh waktu lama. Seluruh pakaian terlihat bagus semua. Buat apa pikir banyak cari yang sekiranya cocok dan borong. Jangan lupa karena Solar ini tajir.

 _Ibu biasanya suka dengan model simple namun elegan. Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang kalau tidak orang rumah bakal curiga aku pergi. Hm.. sedikit oleh-oleh takjil tak apa kan?_

"Terimakasih telah datang ke butik kami. Karena Anda membeli baju dengan jumlah banyak, kami memberikan potongan harga dan beberapa benda kenang-kenangan."

-oOo-

Pakaian yang Solar beli tidaklah sedikit. Di tangan kanan 3 kantong, tangan kiri 2 kantong. Belum lagi ia harus beli takjil. Penuh tangan Solar nanti dengan belanjaan.

Tepukan pada bahunya membuat ia menoleh. Mata Solar terbelalak kaget, orang yang menepuknya barusan ialah Taufan. Bagaimana ini kalau ketahuan? Mampus aku, pikirnya.

"Butuh bantuan Nona? Sepertinya kamu kesusahan bawa belanjaanmu itu," ini Taufan akting atau benar tak mengenali Solar? Intinya Solar TERCIDUK.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Tidak b-berat kok,"

Mendengar suara gugup 'gadis' di hadapannya Taufan terkekeh, "Nona tak usah takut denganku. Aku tak bermaksud jahat kok. Aku bawakan belanjaanmu ya? Kebetulan aku bersama saudaraku." Saudara? Siapa yang bareng Taufan? Habislah aku.

"Aku harus pulang."

"Eits, tidak baik menolak kebaikan orang lain loh Nona."

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi sampai halte saja."

"Oke. Blaze Thorn sini!" lambaian tangan Taufan ke arah seberang.

"Oh ya namamu siapa? Aku Taufan."

"Cahaya," jawab Solar asal.

"Kak Taufan, pulang yuk! Lagipula Solar nya gak ketemu dari tadi," suara sedikit cempreng buat Solar tersentak. "Sebentar, anterin Cahaya dulu sampai halte. Habis itu kita pulang."

"Sebentar. Sepertinya aku pernah lihat gadis ini deh, tapi di mana ya?" Gawat. Sekarang Thorn mulai curiga padanya. "Kita baru kali ini ketemu. Mungkin kamu salah lihat," semoga ucapan Solar menutup mulut Thorn yang mulai penasaran itu.

Sekali lagi Thorn menatap (berusaha) tajam pada 'gadis' ini. Walau akhirnya ia hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Mereka mengambil kantong belanjaan di kedua tangan Cahaya–Solar. "Maaf merepotkan."

"Tenang saja, bukan apa-apa kok."

Dalam hati Solar berdo'a semoga saudaranya ini tak mengenalnya.

.

.

.

 _Sebelumnya ..._

Mereka sudah cari ke tempat yang kemungkinan Solar kunjungi, tapi hasilnya nihil. "Pulang aja yuk," rengek Thorn.

"Ya, lagian kita sudah berputar hampir seluruh pusat perbelanjaan. Siapa tahu ternyata Solar udah pulang," tambah Blaze.

Taufan memijit pelipisnya, "Kalian ini ..."

"Pulang ya?" seolah menulikan diri, Taufan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. "Tunggu sini."

 _Cantik. Siapa dia? Aku baru lihat. Nampak kesusahan dengan semua barang di tangannya itu. Lebih baik aku menolongnya_ , batin Taufan. Sejurus kemudian ia menghampiri si 'gadis'.

Itulah kejadian sesaat sebelum bertemu sapa dengan Cahaya–Solar.

-oOo-

Aneh. Entah kenapa Thorn merasa pernah lihat muka Cahaya. Meski jelas-jelas tadi Cahaya menolak pernah bertemu dengannya. Rasanya seperti ... Solar? eh?

"Sudah sampai di sini saja. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, kita pulang dulu."

.

Hari ini Solar dibuat senam jantung. Hampir ketahuan ketika ia berada dalam mode _crossdress._ Apa salah Solar?

Tak apa, janji buat senang hati Ibu.

Jaga-jaga Solar mengganti bajunya dengan yang biasa ia pakai. Bisa heboh seisi rumah tahu ada seorang 'gadis' bertamu ke rumah. "Oke, semuanya sudah beres."

"Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam. Dari mana kamu?" jawab wanita paruh baya yang tengah bersantai di sofa. "Cuma keluar sebentar cari hadiah untuk Ibu," senyum bangga Solar pun keluar.

"Hadiah?" ia serahkan kantong belanjaan tadi.

"Bukalah kantong itu, semua yang di dalamnya untuk Ibu. Kalau begitu aku mau ke kamar dulu." ia beranjak ke lantai atas–kamarnya. "hm, anak baik."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku salah lihat atau kenapa? Tumbenan Solar pakai jepit rambut."

 **Tamat** dengan gaje nya

 **A/N:**

 **Terlalu maksa humornya x"D**

 **Ya Syifa tau kalo sekarang udah lewat dari hari** _ **prompt**_ **-nya, tapi sayang kan kalo ide terbuang sia-sia :")**

 **Nulis ngebut dari waktu ditentukan. Tapi apalah daya aku ini.. siapa aku ini.. aku hanya Author gabut *gaya komander Cici ko* /dikeplak**

 **Yang ikhlas mohon review nya ^^**

 **09.06.2018**

 _ **With Regard**_

 **Syifa589**


End file.
